American Devil vs Britanian Angel
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika dua pemimpin yang dijuluki American Devil dan Britanian Angel dari dua organisasi yang berbeda bertemu? Warning inside. Rated M for yaoi.


American Devil vs Britanian Angel

Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

American Devil vs Britanian Angel © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: a little OOC, rated M for all the chapters, US x UK and UK x US))

.

.

Segala cara pasti dilakukan oleh siapa saja yang memiliki musuh. Tidak peduli cara itu masuk akal atau tidak. Bagi mereka, yang terpenting adalah kemenangan dan naiknya derajat mereka di masyarakat.

Hal itu juga berlaku kepada dua organisasi besar yang berbeda negara. Salah satu organisasi itu terletak di _United States of America_ atau Amerika Serikat. Dan yang satunya lagi terdapat di _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland_ atau Kerajaan Inggris Raya.

Kedua organisasi tersebut selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun. Mungkin sejarah sudah bosan mencatat dan menceritakkan kembali persaingan juga konflik apa saja yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Pemimpin organisasi di Amerika itu bernama Alfred F. Jones. Dijuluki sebagai _American Devil_ karena caranya untuk melumpuhkan organisasi lawannya di Inggris yang langsung tanpa basa-basi. Jika ia ingin membantai seisi organisasi itu, maka akan langsung ia bantai. Tentu saja dengan bantuan beberapa anak buahnya. Sedangkan pemimpin organisasi di Inggris Raya bernama Arthur Kirkland. Pria berketurunan Inggris dengan alis yang tebal ini dijuluki sebagai _Britanian Angel_. Kecerdasan dan ke_gentleman _yang ia miliki, sering kali membuat lawan-lawannya mudah terhasut. Seperti seorang malaikat baik hati yang ditugaskan untuk menghasut manusia ke jalan yang benar. Dan ketika sudah terhasut, ia akan langsung berubah menjadi malaikat kematian.

"_Morning_, _sir_ Kirkland." ujar seorang pria paruh baya berkumis putih yang merupakan salah satu bawahan terpercaya Arthur.

"Ada apa?"

"_Sir_ Jones ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan." jelasnya.

Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang cukup menyeramkan, "Sepertinya menarik. Tidak biasanya seorang _American_ _Devil_ berkunjung ke tempat rivalnya seperti sekarang. Biarkan ia masuk."

Hanya dengan sekali anggukkan kecil, anak buah dari seorang Arthur Kirkland itu langsung bergegas ke depan pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk. Setelah kedua pribadi yang berbeda itu bertemu, lelaki paruh baya itupun pergi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kawan lama." pria bermata sapphire itu berjalan dengan tenangnya mendekati Arthur. Jas hitamnya yang senada dengan celana panjang hitamnya, membuat pria itu terlihat sangat formal. Seperti hendak menghadiri sebuah acara besar. Padahal di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Arthur.

"Ya. Jadi ada apa kau berkunjung ke ruang kerjaku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Arthur seraya menopang dagunya.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah kecil mengenai organisasi dibawah pimpinan kita berdua." jawabnya, Alfred, dengan singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya, kau belum mempersilahkan aku duduk, tuan." sindir Alfred. Ia melebarkan senyumannya. Senyum mengejek tentunya.

"Silahkan duduk." Arthur mulai terlihat bosan menghadapi pria itu. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak hanya mengenal satu sama lain dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Melainkan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup sampai sekarang, pria itu tetap tidak berubah dalam pandangan kedua mata emerald Arthur.

"Terima kasih," Alfred menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi yang nyaman. "Kau pasti mengerti betul bagaimana persaingan yang terjadi diantara organisasi kita. Persaingan dalam hal apapun lebih tepatnya."

"Lalu?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin menyudahi persaingan ini. Jadi, kapan kau menyerah?" tanya Alfred seraya menunjukkan mimik wajah yang serius. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah lelaki yang pernah menemani hari-harinya dulu, saat ia masih kecil dan saat ia masih tinggal di Inggris.

Arthur langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Menyerah? Bagi seorang _British gentleman_, tidak pernah ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Al," ujar Arthur ketika dirinya berhasil mengontrol keinginannya untuk tertawa. Ia bangkit dari kursi tua yang sedari tadi ia duduki, dan berjalan mendekati kursi Alfred yang berdekatan dengan dinding ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau menginginkan persaingan ini selesai, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati? Setelah kau mati, organisasimu itu tidak akan mempunyai seorang _American Devil_ yang bisa mereka banggakan lagi." Arthur menempelkan ujung sebuah senjata api kecil—pistol, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia bawa ke kepala Alfred.

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku dengan senjata itu?" Alfred tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda Inggris itu.

"Tepat sekali. Ada permintaan terak—" belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alfred sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci gerakannya. Dengan satu tangan yang memegangi kedua tangan Arthur, ia memojokkan pria itu ke dinding didekat mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang jika salah satu dari kita harus mati agar organisasi kita menang," Alfred membuang senjata yang tadi dipegang Arthur. "Jikalau ingin bermain dengan sesuatu yang bernama pistol itu, bukankah masing-masing dari kita berdua sudah mempunyainya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Arthur memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Untuk hari ini saja, akan kukalahkan kau secara baik-baik dan menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu, jangan terlalu sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _American Devil_ karena aku tidak akan menggunakan cara yang mengerikan seperti biasa." Alfred menempelkan mulutnya ke leher jenjang milik Arthur. Perlahan tapi pasti, Alfred mulai menjilati setiap titik di leher itu.

"Ug-ugh! Jangan bercanda, _git_!" Arthur berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Alfred agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Namun bukannya makin menjauh, Alfred malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini agresif ya?" tangan Alfred yang masih bebas, mulai bergerak dengan nakalnya dibalik kemeja yang tengah Arthur gunakan.

"He-hentikan. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Ngh!" sebisa mungkin Arthur bertahan dari setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Alfred. Ia tidak mau membuat rivalnya itu semakin bangkit gairahnya.

Alfred mengunci bibir Arthur dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin ada suara lain yang mengganggu ketika ia sedang melumpuhkan rivalnya, kecuali desahan sang rival itu sendiri. Tangannya yang terlalu gemas memainkan sebuah tonjolan keras didada Arthur, ditariknya kembali. Ia lebih menginginkan tangannya untu membuka kancing kemeja Arthur yang telah menghalanginya untuk menatap tubuh polos pria Inggris tersebut.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, tubuhmu tetap bagus ya? Terlihat lebih berisi dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku masih kecil." Alfred tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaan tangannya. Masih memegangi kedua tangan Arthur, Alfred mulai menggerakan lidahnya perlahan. Dari bibir, lalu ke leher. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah dada kekar Arthur. Ia menjilat setiap lekukan di dada itu tanpa melewatkan setiap jengkalnya.

"Akan kubalas kau jika melakukan lebih dari ini. Uh!"

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Alfred membanting tubuh Arthur ke meja yang berada di depan kursinya tadi dengan cukup keras. Sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang mungkin terdengar hingga keluar ruangan yang tertutup itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Alfred segera membuka celana panjang berwarna hitam yang hampir mirip dengan yang ia kenakan, milik Arthur. Ia kembali tersenyum puas.

"Wah, wah. Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti dari seorang _Britanian Angel_." Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengejek Arthur. Sebenarnya di dalam hati, Arthur sudah berulang kali mengutuknya. Ia tidak bisa melawan karena dirinya terlalu lemah berhadapan dengan sentuhan penuh sensasi itu.

Alfred membuka sedikit celananya guna memberikan ruang bagi 'miliknya' yang sudah terasa sesak jika celana itu tidak dibuka. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Arthur dan meletakkannya dibahu.

"Siap atau tidak. Aku datang."

"Ja-jangan, Al! Aaah!" tidak memperdulikan apa kata Arthur, Alfred langsung memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam tubuh Arthur. Sempit. Sepertinya belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun.

Arthur meringis kesakitan ketika 'benda' itu memasuki tubuhnya semakin dalam.

Ketika 'seluruhnya' telah berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, Alfred mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya pun tak mau diam saja. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memainkan tonjolan keras di dada Arthur.

"Menyerahlah kau setelah ini. Atau aku berbuat yang lebih buruk dari ini, Arthur." Alfred semakin mempercepat tempo gerakkan pinggulnya.

"A-aaah!" hanya itulah yang menjadi jawaban Arthur.

Mereka berdua terlihat asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya, Arthur tersiksa dengan semua ini. Tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pemimpin organisasi saingannya dari Amerika itu.

Pasrah saja. Meskipun dikalahkan dengan cara memalukan seperti ini. Arthur pasti tidak akan menyerah. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti membalas rasa malunya ini kepada Alfred.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk permainan hari ini." Alfred membenarkan pakaiannya. Rupanya ia telah menyelesaikan permainannya lima menit yang lalu. Bukan dengan senjata api atau pistol dengan timah panas. 'Senjata' yang ia gunakan dalam permainannya juga tidak kalah bagusnya, bahkan ada pelurunya juga.

"Baiklah. Selamat siang, tuan." Alfred tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan caranya melumpuhkan Arthur hari ini. Berharap agar Arthur menyerah, dan organisasinya menjadi yang nomor satu di dunia.

'Akan kubalas kau!' ujar Arthur dalam hati.

^ TBC ^

A/N: *ngelap darah* Saya pendarahan! DX Entah apa yang merasuki saya sehingga membuat fict seperti ini. *blushing*

Maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar. ;u; Maaf juga kalau alurnya kurang dimengerti. Maaf lagi jika 'adegan'-nya kependekkan! #gulinggulingan Intinya, saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang terjadi dalam fict ini. Orz~! m(_/ /_)m

Semoga fict ini menghibur kalian. Saya tunggu komentar kalian di review. Oh ya, fict ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Satu chapter lagi. XDD

Jaa ne~ *ngambilin baju tetangga buat ngelap darah*


End file.
